Dark Rainbow
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: AU! I claim first ZeoKai! ZeoKai. Zeo wants his fathers respect, but he doesn't want to fight the Bladebreakers. Kai has walked the same path and is determined to help. After all, he doesn't want to save the world...only one... Please review
1. The price of honor, the curse of pride

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Damn that's depressing. T-T  
  
A/N-  
  
I call first Zeo/Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Seriously, when I first saw Zeo, I was like, 'What the hell is Ryou Bakura doing in beyblade??' LOL!  
  
I got this idea from listening to 'Rainbow in the Dark' by Dio and 'Chop Suey' by System of Down. I recommend listening to them. (P.S Don't be put off by all the screaming in Chop Suey. When the guy actually sings its really *really* good ^^)  
  
Anyways. On with the fic!!!!!  
  
~*****~  
  
Chapter One: The price of honor, the curse of pride.  
  
~*****~  
  
Zeo sighed. He was tired and wet. The rain hadn't let up a second since he had fled from the Bladebreakers, telling them that from then on they would never meet on good terms, and had taken that godforsaken beyblade.  
  
'Why?' Zeo thought leaning against the railing that separated the park from the beach. 'Why did it have to be my father?'  
  
Zeo all but snarled and hit his fists against the railing in frustration, paying no heed to his singing hands. It wasn't supposed to be like this! Life wasn't supposed to be so hard!  
  
"Zeo."  
  
"Huh?" Zeo whipped around startled, "Who's there?!" he demanded as he caught sight of a shadow just beyond the tree line. The rain really wasn't helping matters.  
  
"Zeo." The voice said again. In the same, almost patient way, as the shadow stepped into his line of vision.  
  
Zeo's eyes widened. "Kai" he said surprised, before quickly regaining his composer and adding coldly, "What do you want?"  
  
"Zeo, it's alright."  
  
Zeo spun once again. Kai. He sounded.....different. Sympathetic?, Understanding? Benevolent? Something like that. Why?  
  
"What's alright?!" Zeo asked, disgusted at how desperate he sounded.  
  
Kai ignored him, but continued to his side.  
  
Zeo eyed him warily.  
  
"I told you and the other Bladebreakers, we're enemies! Don't you understand that?!" he yelled, it was too hard, he didn't want to think about this! He didn't want to think about anything!  
  
"Ah. But you're wrong." Kai said turning his gaze from the stormy beach to meet the confused green eyes of Zeo. "I understand better then anyone else could."  
  
"How could you possibly know?!" Zeo demanded pulling his best glare and staring right back into Kai's garnet eyes.  
  
Kai chuckled a bit and Zeo lost some of his nerve. Did he really want to know? That laugh wasn't happy or even content. It was haunting, sad, and bitter.  
  
"Are you willing to have power at the price of self destruction?" Kai asked turning once again to look out at the stormy water.  
  
Zeo blinked, caught off guard. "Wha...?"  
  
"Power at the price of self destruction." Kai repeated, gesturing towards the blade Zeo didn't realized he had been holding.  
  
"I was. Once." Kai said memories flittering across his mind.  
  
Zeo's interest was aroused as he watched the boy engrossed in his memories. His eyes were dazed it seemed and he almost seemed to be in immense pain. But that couldn't be possible right? He was Kai Hiwatari, captain of the Bladebreakers and a world champion.  
  
Kai looked at him with a tiny pained smile. "It would seem that way wouldn't it?"  
  
"Crap, I said that out loud didn't I?" Zeo said, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to and hitting his head with his palm.  
  
"Thinking out loud." Kai agreed losing a bit of the pain for just a fraction of a second before it returned with reinforcements.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you chose Power? At the price of self destruction?" Zeo asked sobered.  
  
Kai sighed, " I was once in your place. I know what it's like to want to please a family member. No matter who they might be." Kai narrowed his eyes at this part, but continued, "I chose the path you yourself have decided to walk, but the difference between you and I is you're can turn around. Right now. You don't have to follow this road," kai gestured to the storm around them the rain even heavier, " I can tell you how it ends. Not well at all. It's game over. You lose."  
  
Kai tilted his face into the falling rain, it felt like his very fire was going out.  
  
Zeo closed his eyes, and looked down. ' I can't...I can't! I can't turn back now Kai! Every way I look at it I'm screwed! My dad will hate me! Tyson Max, Rei, Hilary, Kenny!! They'll all hate me!!"  
  
"They wont hate you Zeo. They excepted me back and I did far worse then you have yet. Trust me on that." Kai said with the same pained sad smile.  
  
"I can't Kai. My dad..." Zeo began again. Wanting nothing more at this moment then to explain!  
  
'Your dad would be very upset if you didn't. Am I right?" Kai asked turning his head from the sky to look at the teal haired boy.  
  
"Yes." Zeo said looking back with a pleading look. Pleading for him to just *understand* form *his* point of view.  
  
"If I can't talk you out of it......" Kai sighed once more before turn his body to fully face Zeo. "Battle me."  
  
"What?" Zeo asked astonished and confused.  
  
"Battle me. I cannot let you battle the others and you cannot be free unless you battle one of us." Kai explained. "To be free, you must battle one of us at the best of your abilities and lose."  
  
Zeo looked directly into Kai's eyes and nodded shakily, unable to control his warring emotions he flung his arms around Kai's neck tears mixing with rain on his face. Startled slightly Kai wrapped his arms around Zeo's waist.  
  
He barely caught Zeo's whispered answer. "Free me."  
  
~*****~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
~*****~  
  
A/N-  
  
Sooooooo, What do you people think? Good? Bad? Indiffrent? Cookie?  
  
Should I continue?  
  
Some things *will* be cleared up in the next chapters, please be patient.  
  
Please Review! ^-^ 


	2. Relay of Soul

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N- Out of dormancy at last!

Chapter Two: Relay of Soul

Thunder roared and the lightning that followed lit up the sky. Crimson met emerald from across the, almost underwater, bey-dish. The rain seemed even more intense, more violent.

Zeo locked eyes with Kai, before taking a deep breath and willing his nerves into steel. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the beyblade and its corrupted spirit within.

As he readied it in his launcher, he gazed across to Kai, who was mirroring his stance, and focused his eyes briefly on the blue beyblade in Kai's launcher. His own beyblade looked like such a ………….._'cheap copy'_, an incredibly poor imitation. Although, even to himself, that though made little sense.

"Are you ready?" Kai's asked, and Zeo shook his head briefly to clear it. He looked straight into Kai's eyes again and nodded.

"Let's do this."

And they launched.

Water splashed up, as their blades crashed together, moving freely though the puddles in the dish like they were not even there.

Both blades circled each other, trying to get a feel for the situation, testing out each others strengths and weaknesses. For every attack there was a counter, defense and speed were put to the test.

Kai's expression was calm, but almost grim, as he ordered his blade around the dish.

Zeo was, to tell you the truth, absolutely _terrified. _All his problems kept coming back, haunting his thoughts no matter how hard he tried to focus his thoughts on the battle. Kai looked, _different_, somehow. Maybe it was just the rain, or maybe it was the whole reason behind this battle. Or perhaps he was just going crazy……he wasn't sure.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his blade was on the receiving end of a hard knock.

He looked at it surprised before he managed to get enough sense back to dodge another attack.

"Focus." Kai scolded, "Or is this not important enough to warrant your attention?"

Zeo was startled.

"Of course it is!" Zeo retorted, calling an attack, as if to re-enforce his statement.

Kai's blade dodged it easily.

"Prove it," Kai replied as his blade pulled off another flawless dodge.

"Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" Zeo said gritting his teeth in frustration, "BURNING CERBERUS!" Black light poured out of Zeo's blade as the three headed dog from hell made its presence known with a bone-chilling howl.

Kai smiled, but it was bitter, as he called the name of his sacred spirit.

Zeo's eyes went wide as he stared at it.

Wings opened wide and a shattering cry filled the air.

"BLACK DRANZER!"

A/N-

There you have it, quite the shocker neh? Please review.


End file.
